


Road Trip

by jamitin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamitin/pseuds/jamitin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Midorima go on a long road trip, however Midorima has a weird thing about drinking in a car so he drinks a lot of water beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

The clock showed it was 11:30am, which meant Akashi was going to show up at Midorima’s house in thirty minutes. Akashi is a very punctual person so Midorima only had thirty minutes to gather all his things. They, along with the other Generation of Miracles and Kagami, whom Kuroko convinced everyone to allow him to bring, decided to do a training camp that Akashi designed. The location where the training camp was being held was about three hours away. Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise decided to ride together and Kuroko and Kagami partnered up, since the rest of them didn’t want to ride with Kagami and Kuroko felt bad for leaving Kagami alone. This meant that Akashi and Midorima were left so Akashi offered Midorima to take him.

Midorima has a weird pet peeve about drinking in a car. He hates the idea of attempting to take a sip of his drink while the car goes over a rough area causing him to spill the drink all over his clothes. The thought of spilling liquids all over him was foolish and humiliating when he could easily avoid it by just drinking something before getting in a car. He decided it was a good idea to drink as much water as he could before Akashi came to pick him up so he wouldn’t be dehydrated in the car ride.

Gulping the last bit of liquid in what was probably his fourth water bottle, Midorima crushed the plastic with his hands and began taking his typical shooting stance. He was standing at one end of the dining room and was attempting to shoot the crushed water bottle in to the kitchen trashcan, which was a good distance away. As soon as Midorima flicked his wrist, he threw the crushed plastic as if it was a basketball toward the trashcan. However, Midorima’s shot is known for its high arches and unfortunately his house wasn’t as spacious as a basketball gym and the water bottle hit the ceiling and fell down in the middle of the room. He proceeded to walk toward the place of landing and sighed deeply out of frustration as he bent down to pick up the bottle to throw away in the trashcan, where it belonged.

The clock now read 11:50am. 10 minutes until Akashi arrives. Midorima grabbed his sneakers and began putting them on. As he leaned over to tie his shoes, he felt the pressure against his bladder and realized he needed to pee. He quickly tied his shoes and made his way to the bathroom. He lifted up the toilet seat and began doing his business and finished up fairly quickly.

 _Hmm I could have sworn I needed to let out more since I did drink four bottles of water._ Midorima thought to himself, but simply brushed it off. If Midorima wasn’t ready at the door at exactly 12:00pm, Akashi was going to be furious. He hates when people make him late. Midorima placed the toilet seat down and closed the bathroom door behind him. He grabbed his sports bag and house key and made his way out the door. As he turned the key in the doorknob and pulled it out, he proceeded to twist it numerous times to make sure it was locked.

Midorima pulled out his phone to check the time and it read 11:59am. Then a mere second later, the numbers changed to 12:00pm and simultaneously Akashi emerged from Midorima’s street and pulled up on his driveway. Midorima grabbed his bag and hastily made his way toward Akashi’s car. As soon as he got within arms distance of the trunk Akashi pressed a button and popped the trunk open. Midorima tossed his bag in and shut the trunk. He made his way toward the passenger seat and sat down.

“Punctual as always, Akashi.” Midorima said as he buckled himself in. As soon as he was safely strapped in, Akashi swiftly pulled out of the driveway.

“Well, of course, Shintarou. I don’t like to waste my time.” Akashi said and began speeding up once he hit the main road and out of the neighborhood.

The first two hours went by fairly quickly. Midorima every now and then would make small talk with Akashi, but Akashi would give him short, straightforward responses that didn’t really help incite a conversation. However, the beginning of the last hour for the car ride was more eventful than the first two. They began driving on a road that wasn’t finished being paved over so it became quite the bumpy ride. This doesn’t seem like a huge problem except for the fact that Midorima had started to feel the need to piss once again. Each bump, even the slightest, made his struggle worse and worse. It got to the point where it felt like the car was just vibrating and it caused Midorima’s bladder great discomfort.

He didn’t want Akashi to know he had to pee because Akashi would just berate him about drinking too much water and his silly pet peeve about drinking in a car. He needed to figure out ways to get him through this last hour without making it obvious about his problem, except this unfinished, jerky road wasn’t helping at all. A few minutes have passed and Midorima’s desperation to pee has escalated very quickly. His knees were bouncing uncontrollably and his knuckles were pale white from gripping the side of his chair as if his life depended on it.

Midorima couldn’t hide his antsy movements from Akashi’s gaze. “What is your problem?” Akashi asked with an annoyed tone. Akashi knew exactly what Midorima’s problem was except he loved the thought of embarrassing Midorima so he decided to toy around with him.

“I-it’s nothing.” Midorima spoke very toneless and his face began turning red from the embarrassment of his dilemma. It was difficult for him to speak because he was too busy focusing on holding in the water that was so desperate to come out. He tried pressing his knees and thighs tightly together in a determined attempt to hold it in and to stop the bouncing.

“Okay, I just need to reach for something in the compartment by your door.” Akashi said to try and push Midorima over the edge. Sweat began to form on Midorima’s forehead from trying so desperately to hold it in. He was afraid Akashi was going to accidentally bump in to his lower abdomen and if that happened, Midorima was not going to be able to hold it in any longer. He needed just one miniscule touch to the stomach to make his bladder explode and he wasn’t going to let that happen.

“No it’s okay, I got it. Just show me whe-“ Midorima was cut off by the huge pothole in the ground causing the car to bounce. Akashi’s arm unintentionally bumped in to Midorima’s stomach as he was trying to reach over him. The force of the car and the touch of Akashi’s arm caused Midorima to let it all out. He couldn’t take it anymore and began pissing all over himself. The warm piss began leaking out rapidly and soaking through his underwear. There was so much piss coming out that it was spreading all over Midorima’s thigh and dripping down to his legs. Akashi didn’t pull away in time and got Midorima’s piss all over his arm.

Midorima’s face was burning with humiliation. He never wanted so badly to cry this much in his entire life, but he couldn’t just cry in front of Akashi because he pissed himself. He felt so disgusted, not by the fact that his whole bottom was immersed with piss, but the fact that he was actually getting turned on by this. He loved the sensation of trying to hold it in and being pushed over the edge until he finally let go. The oddly pleasant warmth of piss spreading from his crotch toward his thighs felt somehow erotic to him.

The sour smell emanating from his shorts began diffusing throughout the car so within seconds the car reeked of Midorima’s body fluids. Midorima strangely enjoyed the pungent smell of his own piss and began to get even more turned on. His cock slowly began getting hard. However, his face was still flushed with embarrassment. He wished no one had to witness this and out of everyone it was Akashi. The heat from his face spread to his ears and Midorima didn’t have to glance in the side mirror to know his face was bright red.

Akashi pulled over out of the road and in to a grassy area. Midorima was lucky that this road was relatively deserted. He saw only one or two cars drive by. Midorima’s heart was pounding and it felt like his heart was going to just explode right out of his chest.

“Shintarou, that was fucking disgusting.” Akashi said angrily with a hint of a seducing tone as he stopped the car and looked condescendingly down at Midorima. Midorima felt like he couldn’t breathe, but at the same time Akashi’s angry tone made him so sexually frustrated. He just wanted Akashi to pin him up against the passenger seat and continue insulting him about how gross he was for pissing himself.

Akashi placed a hand over Midorima’s soiled shorts and still felt the warmness of his piss. He slowly moved his hand up to Midorima’s shorts button, while brushing up against Midorima’s hard cock, and reached over with the other hand and began undoing the shorts. Midorima went from hardly breathing to breathing very heavily from Akashi’s touch.

“What are you d-“ Midorima tried to ask until Akashi interrupted him.

“Well we’re going to have to clean this up, don’t we? I don’t want all your piss to soak up into my car seats.” Akashi whispered in to Midorima’s ear as he unzipped Midorima’s shorts and began pulling them down. Midorima’s heart began beating faster and he didn’t realize his mouth was open this whole time until he swallowed down the nervousness that was building up inside of him.

“Shall we?” Akashi smiled with a predatory look in his eyes as he hooked his fingers in Midorima’s underwear. Midorima slowly nodded his head. _Thank you, Oha Asa._ He thought to himself. The lucky item of the day was soiled underwear.


End file.
